


Aren't You Having Fun?

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Sleeping in a tent isn't exactly his idea of fun, but Maddie is determined to change his mind.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Aren't You Having Fun?

Chimney has no idea why he agreed to a ‘family camping trip’ or why he let Maddie convince him it would be fun. There’s nothing fun about sleeping on the ground when he could be fast asleep in his warm, comfortable bed. His (still secretly) pregnant girlfriend has spent the entire night with a huge grin on her face as she and her brother obnoxiously loudly sing campfire songs, and tell terrible ghost stories, the excitement evident on both their faces. He’s only slightly saddened by the fact he knows their childlike happiness is driven purely from the fact they never got these family camp outs.

Maddie still spends the entire night trying to convince him of the joys of camping, practically shoving a toasted marshmallow in his mouth (it almost burns his lips, he still smiles anyway at the enthusiasm in her eyes). He’s glad the rest of the 118 and extended family indulge in the Buckley siblings apparent (and sudden) love for nature. But he’s also glad when everyone decides to call it a night and retreat to their respective tents.

“You’re still not enjoying yourself.” Maddie points out the moment he zips up the tent and lets out a sigh when he looks at the pathetic air mattress he had spent way too much money on in an attempt to at least try and prevent any impending back pain the morning after (he’s lost count of the amount of times he tried to convince Maddie he was simply too _old_ to start camping now).

“No, it’s fine. You’ve had fun, I’ve had… fun watching you have fun.” He shrugs his shoulders as he lays down next to her, not looking at her as he closes his eyes. There’s a smile on his face when she easily slips her hand under his top without hesitation. Soft lips lazily press to his neck before she tugs on his shirt, smiling when he gets the hint, before he discards of the opposing material, quickly moving himself to hover over her (already naked? He has no idea when that happened or how he missed it but fuck) body.

“You um… you don’t waste any time.”

“Took you long enough to notice.” Maddie giggles, lifting her head up to gently nip at his bottom lip before she wraps her arms around his shoulders. “Gotta be quiet,” Chimney can only nod his head in agreement, knowing their friends (including her brother) were only a mere feet away.

Their lips meet, and it’s definitely more his pace than anything else had been that night, a hand tugging down his shorts just enough as her legs spread, inviting him in. “You ready for me, baby?” He whispers, pulling back to look down at her, never truly able to understand how lucky he is to have her look at him in the way she is right then.

“Been ready for you for _hours_ ,” She mumbles, only muffled as she presses her mouth to his shoulder, unable to stop the smirk on her face when she bites down at the exact moment he pushes into her with more ease than either of them were expecting, causing a loud moan to fall from his lips. Loud enough to make them both pause, giggles erupting from the woman, only muted when he places his hand over her mouth as they both listen for the sound of obvious disturbance from the others.

Upon hearing nothing that causes any alarm, he removes his hand from her mouth, moving his hips slowly and gently. Almost afraid to make any sudden movements in case it causes the tent to come toppling down, revealing exactly what they were doing to those around them. Her legs move to wrap around his waist, digging the heels of her feet into the back of his thighs in an attempt to at least encourage him to move faster.

He ignores her hints, a smirk on his face when he continues with the painfully slow movements, her nails digging in harshly to the back of his neck and scraping down his back as though somehow, that’ll force him to give her exactly what she needs right then. It takes everything in him not to, he’s so used to giving Maddie whatever she wants, no matter what – but this is punishment for forcing him to come camping in the first place, for sitting on his lap for the entire night, teasingly rubbing herself against him at any opportunity she could get, and then for forcing the rather loud moan to fall from his lips.

It doesn’t take long though before the slow movements become too much, even for him, and he can’t help but grin smugly when this time, she’s the one to let out the rather loud, completely undeniable moan of his name as his hips slam into hers. It’s too late, they’re too caught up in the motions, their kisses getting sloppy and his movements more frantic by the second, increased only by the fact they’ve more than likely grabbed the attention of their friends (and her brother, he quickly reminds himself when she shudders beneath him).

“F-fuck, Mads…” His lips are against her neck, a futile attempt to disguise the fact they can’t even keep their hands off each other for one night. His own release comes almost immediately after he feels her clench around him, spurred on by her nails breaking the skin on his back and her hot breath on his skin.

“D-do you think they can hear us through the tent?” He thinks his voice is quiet, between lazy kisses, when her fingers run through his hair. “Yes we can!” Cringing when the dulcet tones of Athena can be heard in response, causing Maddie’s face to turn red and his to hide in the crook of her neck, attempting to suppress the nervous laugh bubbling inside.

“Your brother is going to kill me.”


End file.
